WEW Starlets Championship
The WEW Starlets Championship was the main women's championship title in the World Elite Wrestling federation on the Animosity brand. The first champion was Sayge Jemson who won the championship after competing in a four week tournament. Sayge Jemson, Sophie Oliveira, and Eliza Gray tie for having the most reigns as the Starlets Champion, all having two reigns each. Madame Desdemona reigned the longest with the championship with 337 days in her first reign. Catelyn Vaine has the record of the shortest reign, with it being under a day. History After competing in a four week tournament, Sayge Jemson won her finals match-up against Sophie at WEW's first pay-per-view, Free Fall to Fury. A month later at the next pay-per-view, Cyberslam, Sayge was defeated for the championship by Hannah Walters in a Title vs. Hair match. Sayge would regain the title two weeks later on Animosity, in the first ever Starlets First Blood match at the climax of their feud. Catelyn Vaine defeated Sayge at Halloween X, but after being traded to the new WEW brand, she was forced to vacate the title, thus giving her the shortest reign in WEW history. A new Starlets Champion was crowned two weeks later on Animosity when Eliza Gray defeated Dixie Cane, Tahti Kuu, and Keira Fisher in a Fatal Four Way in the Main Event. She made history by winning the championship in her debut match, beating out Catelyn as the quickest woman to win the title. Gray was defeated by Isis De La Cruz, who had won that year's Queen of the Cage match for a title shot, on an edition of Monday Night Animosity, but regained the championship two weeks later on Animosity. Angelica Monroe defeated Eliza after a short feud at the company's Winter Warzone pay-per-view. Her 199 day reign came to an end when Sophie Oliveira defeated her on an edition of Animosity for her first reign as champion. Sophie's Starlet Championship reign came to an end at 280 days when she lost her belt to Astor Lane at the Battlefield pay-per-view. Sophie regained the championship back at the Retribution pay-per-view for her second reign as Starlets Champion. On August 5, 2013 it was announced that Oliveira was one month pregnant and therefore vacated the belt. At the Beach Brawl pay-per-view, newcoming Starlet Courtney Rimes won a Triple Threat match against her rivals Amber Torres and Angelica Monroe to become the new #1 Contender for the Starlets Championship; she faced the old #1 Contender Megan McCrea on Animosity to decide the new champion; McCrea would later on be defeated by Rimes to win the vacant championship. Rimes was forced to vacate the championship in similar fashion of that of Catelyn Vaine after being drafted to Adrenaline in the 2014 Draft. JJ Goldberg would win the vacated championship a month later in a Fatal 4 Way match. JJ then lost the title to Madame Desdemona at WEW's Legacy: Jamaica pay-per-view. Desdemona became the longest-reigning Starlets Champion and also the first woman to break 300 days during her reign. In June of 2015, just shy of completing a full year as champion, Desdemona dropped the belt to Shannon Treamon. Treamon would be the last Starlet Champion as she won a Title vs. Title Unification Match against Sansa Jentry at Legacy: Japan, WEW’s final event. Reigns Key List of individual reigns WEW Starlets Championship Reigns List of combined reigns Total WEW Starlets Championship Reigns Past Designs